


【雷酷】希声

by AlyssaaaaK



Series: 【雷酷合集】当你醒来便是春天 [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaaaaK/pseuds/AlyssaaaaK
Summary: 帕拉丁奈特大夫的诊所里，来了个不会说话、也不知道到底出了什么问题的病人。
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: 【雷酷合集】当你醒来便是春天 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【雷酷】希声

*  
帕拉丁奈特大夫的诊所里，来了个不会说话、也不知道到底出了什么问题的病人。

当初雷欧力听带病人来的人这么说的时候，他本想回绝的，毕竟他的专业也不是精神科。但两名陪同人员中的那位女士表示各种方法他们都试过了，只是病人的病情非但不见好转，身体反而一天天衰弱下去，再这样下去恐怕日子不多了。正当他们束手无策之时，有人告诉他们最近有个叫帕拉丁奈特的大夫专治各种疑难杂症，虽然年纪轻轻但是医术高超，找他或许还有救。  
只要您能治好他，无论多少钱我们都会出的。一副东方面孔的男人沉声说道，不高的身子裹在一层丧服般的黑西装里，看上去可靠可信。

于是雷欧力就把病人安顿在了自己的诊所里。倒不是为了钱，只是当有人如此绝望地把最后一棒递到你手上时，你说什么也至少得在明面上摆出要跑完全程的架势。病人很年轻，金发碧眼，肤白胜雪，看样子还不满三十岁——之所以这么说是因为没人知道他的准确年龄，甚至连他姓什么也是个谜。不知带他来的这一男一女和他到底是什么关系，总之不像是家属。男人私下里管他叫Boss，不过雷欧力觉得病人的名字应该叫“酷拉皮卡”。因为当那个女人用如歌般的嗓音念出这组音节时，病人那张茫然的脸上会闪过一丝怀念的笑容。

*  
一天里的大多数时候酷拉皮卡都在沉睡，醒来后又总是一言不发，即使在被病痛折磨时也只会发出低低的呻吟。陪同的人说他在交流上可能有障碍，但雷欧力看得出酷拉皮卡听得懂公用语。当他或者其他医生护士给他做检查的时候，酷拉皮卡总表现得十分配合，还会用点头或摇头回答病情相关的问题。只是那张缺少血色的苍白薄唇总微抿着，不肯吐出任何字句。

酷拉皮卡也不是什么都不说。酷拉皮卡只说一种没人听得懂的话。

*  
酷拉皮卡的病情已经不允许他外出放风了，他每天能做的只有躺在单人病房的床上、俯瞰楼下的小小庭院。初秋，黄叶将落未落，凉风如水，酷拉皮卡久久地盯着楼下的景色出神。有时，酷拉皮卡的窗边会飞来几只小鸟，也不讨食，只是在窗檐和病人的指尖蹦蹦跳跳。帕拉丁奈特大夫推门进来，偶尔会听见啁啾的鸟鸣。  
酷拉皮卡总是用充满爱怜的眼神看着它们，有时还会开口、用一种奇妙的语言和它们说话。这种语言的调子像歌一样悦耳，有许多清亮的爆破音和莹润的元音，连雷欧力这种半个字都听不懂的人也觉得怪好听的。所以每当有小鸟到访这间病房的时候，他总会先静立一会儿，不去打扰他们的谈话。

雷欧力自己也是猎人，好的猎人都是招动物喜欢的。有一次雷欧力来向酷拉皮卡报告病情时，几只小鸟扇着翅膀从酷拉皮卡处向他飞去，稳稳地落在了他的头发上理起了羽毛——那几天他忙得天昏地暗，头发的确乱得像鸡窝。酷拉皮卡见了，就笑着对他说了什么，用的自然还是那种陌生又好听的语言。他刚一说完，忽然愣了一下，转而哧哧地笑了。  
这还是酷拉皮卡住院以来第一次和人主动说话。雷欧力也愣了半天，不知道该怎么回。不是因为他不会说酷拉皮卡说的语言，而是因为酷拉皮卡在翻飞的小鸟的簇拥下、朝他露出了那样温暖而蓬勃的笑容。酷拉皮卡的面孔已经被死亡的阴影折磨得不成人形，但那双苍蓝的眼睛里闪动的光辉却如同某种有生命的宝石。  
说白了就是一点都不像最多只剩几个星期的人的样子。

*  
雷欧力也不知道酷拉皮卡的病是怎么回事。他给酷拉皮卡轮番用上了最先进的仪器和自己百试百灵的念能力，还请了其他领域的熟人来看诊，得出的结论都只有一个：酷拉皮卡的身体一点毛病都没有，但全身上下的脏器却在日复一日、无可挽回地飞速衰竭着。

酷拉皮卡人还这么年轻，身体却像是急着赴死一样，这其中肯定是有原因的。但无论雷欧力怎么问，那一男一女都只是摇头。  
酷拉皮卡也总是摇头。但从他那副对任何东西都了然于胸的表情来看，他绝对是知道些什么的。所以雷欧力决定直接找当事人说个明白。

那次酷拉皮卡主动和他说话似乎只是一时兴起，后来雷欧力还再想和他沟通，但病人又回到了只用点头摇头应答的状态，被问得急了干脆就侧过头去、只和停在自己手背上的小鸟说话去了，显然是不打算正面回应。

于是雷欧力挑了个酷拉皮卡刚刚吃完饭、心情正好的时候。他头一次蛮不讲理地驱散了聚在一起的鸟雀，严肃地对酷拉皮卡说道：

酷拉皮卡，你听着。  
我是你的医生，我的工作就是治好你。  
你的病具体是怎么回事，我们都没有头绪。  
但是，带你来的那两个人都盼着我能治好你，我也真心希望我能治好你。  
我们是真的想让你活下去。

酷拉皮卡专注地听着，表情柔和却不为所动。雷欧力有些抓狂。难道真的要他用哄不听话的小患者的办法和一个都快三十的人说话吗。  
但除此之外似乎没有别的办法，该试还是得试。

于是雷欧力拉了把椅子坐到病床前，凑近了说：

没关系，你不想理我也可以。但你不是喜欢和小鸟说话吗。我们院子里还有好多可爱的小鸟，等你好了，我可以带你去楼下看它们在树上做的窝。

酷拉皮卡的眼睛倏地亮了：真的？

当然是真的。雷欧力拍胸脯保证道。等春天来了，还会有燕子从南方飞回来。你还没见过它们呢……

酷拉皮卡突然笑了，像是在为自己刚刚的固执表示抱歉。他向雷欧力招了招手，又指了指自己胸口的位置。雷欧力突有点忐忑，不知道他这是什么意思。于是酷拉皮卡把他的头轻轻揽了过来，贴在了那方平坦而温暖的心口。瘦弱的胸膛深处传来了平缓而坚定的律动，是雷欧力早已熟悉的声音；可这次他终于听出了不同：那声音里潜藏着某种金属相碰的动静，像是死囚脚镣上的铁链拖在地上那种刺耳的杂音。锁链的声音随着酷拉皮卡心脏的收缩越来越响，最终盖过了心跳——不，锁链的轰鸣就是酷拉皮卡的心跳本身。

雷欧力明白他为什么治不好酷拉皮卡了，酷拉皮卡的病因就是酷拉皮卡自己。

*  
酷拉皮卡死后，雷欧力时常想起酷拉皮卡的眼神，越想越觉得眼熟。又过了一阵子，他终于想起很多年前他曾经见过酷拉皮卡一面。早在他第一次参加猎人考试的时候——那个时候的他还是个不知天高地厚、自尊心却强得吓人的穷小子——在去往考场的船上，他曾经和一个一身异族服饰的金发少年有过一面之缘。在为了某件雷欧力早就记不清的小事大动干戈了一番之后，两个人几乎是刚一下船就分道扬镳了。雷欧力前脚刚和他们分开，后脚就坐上了专坑新手的大巴。在犯了几遍新手都会犯的错误之后，他最终还是平安考取了猎人证，并用伴随这个身份而来的金钱与身份担保考入了医科大学——酷拉皮卡这个名字，早就被埋在厚厚的医学用书和病例报告深处了。  
却没想到人生兜兜转转，当年那个意气风发、发誓要让仇人血债血偿的少年，最后竟然又回到了自己面前这张窄窄的病床前。一头金发光泽不再，圆鼓鼓的面颊也变得干瘪，难怪雷欧力没认出来。那时的酷拉皮卡会像小鹿一样迅捷地高高跳起来、用木刀痛打他的脑袋，但当他最后见到这个人时，那具消瘦的身体上却盖着一层薄薄的、白布般的被单。

想起这些之后，雷欧力没花多大力气就用猎人证查到了酷拉皮卡的生平。从猎人酒吧里惜字如金的酒保口中，雷欧力一点点拼凑起了故事的起承转合：酷拉皮卡在他们相遇的那一年就成功当上了猎人，随后以保镖的身份加入了名为诺斯特拉的黑帮。同年九月，幻影旅团大闹友克鑫拍卖会，虽然十老头雇佣的杀手成功击杀了包括头领在内的多名团员，但他们的尸首却在第二天就没了踪影……事件的真相众说纷纭，但可以确定的是，在那之后幻影旅团再也没有以蜘蛛的名义公开活动过。还有当初传得十分吓人、但立刻就被其他消息盖了过去的嵌合蚁之乱，以及声称要为人类史翻开新的一页、最后却惨淡收场的新大陆渡航……雷欧力草草浏览着几年间的新闻，这才惊觉自己埋头苦读的这些年里，十年寒窗之外洪水滔天。

那酷拉皮卡呢？他要复仇，肯定会主动步入漩涡的中心。雷欧力在各种网页上一遍一遍的翻找，想从幻影旅团与黑帮的情报中找出酷拉皮卡的踪迹，然而却一无所获。趁着十老头死后的混乱，诺斯特拉家一跃成为了相当气派的黑手党。经历了一番扩张与改组之后，其业务大多变成了合法的营生，但也有传言说那家的大小姐是个穷奢极欲的收藏癖，想要买通诺斯特拉的高层、最好的办法就是献上一对火红眼云云。在那之后又发生了很多事，但就在酷拉皮卡死前不久，有人从悬赏令中划去了幻影旅团的名字……雷欧力看得头晕眼花，“啪”地一声合上了笔记本电脑，泄气的同时又有点自暴自弃式的快慰：事到如今，就算真的能查出故事的中盘又有什么用？和这个故事里的大多数角色相比，雷欧力都是幸运的：他曾在偶然之间瞥见过只有很少一部分人才有幸得见的序章，最后又见证了整个故事在自己怀中落幕。

*  
是念。得知雷欧力已经听过酷拉皮卡的心音之后，前来陪床的女人坦白道。酷拉皮卡为了向窟卢塔族的仇人复仇，牺牲自己的寿命与健康换来了无比强大的力量。最后的复仇结束后，他们找到了从死斗中幸存的酷拉皮卡。那时的他面目憔悴、浑身是伤、心跳重如擂鼓，虽然身体没有大碍，但在那之后，他便再也不肯说起母语之外的语言了——再过不久，这门尚未被破译的语言将会随着最后一名使用者的离去而成为真真正正的死语言。

对不起！女人突然痛苦地捂住了脸。我们甚至不知道他到底想不想继续活下去，他可能根本不想来医院、根本不想活下去，所以才找不到能救他的办法！他的心音痛苦到令人听不下去，或许一了百了对他来说才是最好的，可我们完全没有尊重他的意愿。他是我们的恩人，我们亏欠他太多，所以我们 想治好他。是我们不想让他死……是我们……害怕失去他……

雷欧力也不知道该说什么安慰她。医学提供不了不死的灵药。他是为了治好更多人才当的医生，可他做这行做得越久，就越发感到生老病死不过是人生中再正常不过的一部分。死亡是永寂的海，是离生者的世界最为遥远的彼岸。  
而酷拉皮卡自从来到这里之后，就一直在用一种像是在遥望故乡一样的表情看着远方。

*  
自从那次听过酷拉皮卡的心跳以后，酷拉皮卡有时会对着雷欧力露出欲言又止的神情，但当雷欧力想留心听他想说什么的时候，酷拉皮卡又只能用力地捂着喉咙、发出鸟鸣般断断续续的元音。雷欧力看过他的病例，上一个医生把失语症归结于脑部组织的创伤，但雷欧力觉得这其中也有心病成分在。他虽然听不懂窟卢塔族的语言，但从酷拉皮卡的表情来看，他说的句子应该是通顺连贯的，而且他对通用语的理解也没有问题。酷拉皮卡大概只是深深厌恶这几十年来只能操着一口陌生语言的自己，所以才在这个时候短暂地回到了过去吧。那个说着自己民族的语言跑过森林、越过小溪的孩子，早在很多年前就先于他的肉身死去了。

那天注射完吗啡之后，酷拉皮卡叫住了雷欧力。他先是指了指自己，一字一顿地说出了“酷拉皮卡”，然后又直直指向了一脸茫然的医生。

“雷欧力。”雷欧力想了想，回答道。雷欧力的家乡也有自己的语言，但他从小到大只学过通用语，他的名字差不多是他唯一会说的家乡话。

雷欧力。酷拉皮卡轻声复述道。音调曲折得有模有样，发音也十分准确，哪怕只从这短短的一声中，雷欧力也得以一窥他当年通用语说得有多么流利。

“对咯，就是雷欧力。做得不错嘛。”医生很受鼓舞，又扯了扯自己的白大褂，说：“这个呢，是‘衣服’。”  
哪怕能治好他的失语呢。

但这次，酷拉皮卡却回了一个完全不同的音节，是窟卢塔语那种圆润干脆的发音。雷欧力没有放弃，又拍了拍床尾的栏杆：“这个叫做‘床’。”

“……”酷拉皮卡沉吟了片刻，再次用母语复述了一遍。

“你这家伙……”雷欧力深呼吸了一口，说，“行吧，这个叫‘心电监护仪’。”

这个词八成不存在于任何一本窟卢塔语的字典上，因为酷拉皮卡气呼呼地别过头去不理他了。

“别生气啊！你要不愿意学那就算了……”雷欧力连忙劝道。

“雷欧力。”酷拉皮卡突然十分难过地叫了一声他的名字。他的头几度抬起又低下，声带拉扯着挤出几个含混的音节，但最终只是摇了摇头。“雷欧力。”他深深叹了一口气，低语道。

“哎呀，没事没事。我明白，不是你故意不想学，你也很痛苦的，别难过了，好吗？”

“雷欧力……”酷拉皮卡又重复了一遍这个名字，尾音微微发颤。  
雷欧力的心里忽然有种莫名的悸动。此前酷拉皮卡说的那些话虽然声音动听，但在他听来也只是音符之间含混无序的堆叠——可自己的名字不同。雷欧力这个名字在他听来是有切实意义的，虽然他自己也不知道自己名字在家乡话里是什么意思，但它一定是有含义的。此前一直瑟缩在死者之国的高墙背后的酷拉皮卡，此刻念着这个名字、被拉入了一个充满了意义的世界。在这个广阔的世界里，万事万物都有自己的名字，每一天都有古老的名字死去，每一天也有新的名字从人们口中诞生。在生的衬托下，死的气息突然清晰可闻。

“酷拉皮卡……”雷欧力几乎是下意识地念出了这个名字。在这个失去了任何人都还会继续行进的世界上，这个已经不会再被多少人叫起的名字像一只能将眼前之人固定在此处的、小小的、金色的锚。

*  
几星期过去，明眼人都能看出酷拉皮卡快不行了。雷欧力作为主治医师第一时间让护士通知了带他来的那两个人。那一男一女几乎在接到通知的第一时间就到了，雷欧力甚至怀疑他们一直在等这一刻，因为他们脸上有种宽慰得近乎欣喜的神情——那不是马上就要摆脱一个将死之人而产生的庆幸，而是发自内心地在为病人感到高兴。这几年雷欧力送走了太多还没断气就被生者抛弃的人，这点区别还是看得出来的。还有些家属到了最后关头会百般抗拒、不敢看病人的眼睛；更有甚者会为了掩饰自己的不安与恐惧而朝医生护士大吵大闹，但这两位的脚步实在是坚定、轻盈，与其说是来见一个行将就木的人，更像是来赴一场很久以前就许下的约。

他们两个到的时候，正赶上酷拉皮卡精神很好。三个人单独在房间里呆了很久，酷拉皮卡和他们在一起的时候，表情里有种与年龄相符的沉稳。午后温暖的阳光照出他们的剪影，雷欧力悄悄地拉上门退了出去。他那天刚好有其他病房的事要忙，但帕拉丁奈特大夫在跑上跑下的同时也没有忘了不时来这一层转一圈：可那个房间里始终没有异常的动静。晚些时候，男人推门出来，对护士说酷拉皮卡睡着了。

一切数值都表明酷拉皮卡的大限就在当晚，可谁也没想到他最后关头的生命力旺盛到硬生生地又撑了一周。那两人在不眠不休地陪了七天后，终于也熬不住了。

临走时，男人找到雷欧力准备付医药费。雷欧力慌忙摁住了男人填支票填到一半的手，说自己根本没有尽到医生的责任。这是事实：酷拉皮卡的病情日益恶化，而他除了让酷拉皮卡静养之外没做半点积极治疗。

“即便如此，这也是您应得的。”男人坚持道。  
“收下吧，”女人也随声附和，“我们知道您已经做了太多。”

雷欧力再来查房时，酷拉皮卡还在昏迷，心电图上还有微弱的起伏。他的呼吸很浅，瘦得脱了型的脸上没有多少痛苦。看着酷拉皮卡安详的睡脸，雷欧力好气又好笑地说：“你也是个没胆子的，人家都做好心理准备来见你了，你反倒不好意思了。是不是害怕看别人为你哭啊？”  
他打趣般说着，语气不知为何也和那两个人一样平静。但同时，他心底的某个角落又隐隐得觉得接下来可能会有些棘手。他有种预感，酷拉皮卡坚持不到下次他们两个来的时候了。

*  
夜里，正在值夜班的雷欧力被护士叫到了酷拉皮卡的病房。雷欧力赶到的时候，已经有几个护士聚集在了病房里，正打算把挣扎着要爬起来的酷拉皮卡安顿回床上。酷拉皮卡拼命摇头，看到雷欧力来了，他突然眼睛一亮，叫道：

“雷欧力！”

雷欧力被震了一下，快步跑到了病床前。酷拉皮卡气喘吁吁地盯着他，指了指窗户——准确来说是窗外的院子。

护士们都十分不解，但酷拉皮卡瞪大了眼睛，用焦急而笃定的眼神死死盯着雷欧力。那种眼神拨动了雷欧力尘封的记忆，他几乎在一瞬间就理解了一切。  
通知病人家属，再找一架轮椅来。还要一件保暖的大衣。雷欧力一边说着，一边开始逐个解开酷拉皮卡手腕上缠着的检测仪器。数道锁链般的导管散开，露出了一节纤细而苍白的手臂。雷欧力将病人裹进厚厚的斗篷之中，小心翼翼地抱到了轮椅上，再帮他坐稳坐正。酷拉皮卡满脸写满兴奋，像是迫不及待地想要闻闻夜晚的空气。雷欧力也觉得心中有某种难以言喻的雀跃，两个人收拾整齐，雷欧力推着坐在轮椅里的病人，坐上了驶向一层的电梯。  
电梯门开了。他们走过出电梯间、走过大厅，顺着门口的无障碍斜坡一路滑到了院子里。夜风涌到他们身边，吹动了酷拉皮卡稀疏暗淡的头发。

这大概是除了酷拉皮卡被救护车搬来的时候以外第一次踏入这个院子。鸟儿都已入眠的寂静夜晚无星无月，阴云密布的夜空在他们的头顶铺开，漆黑广袤如同比任何汪洋都更深的海。雷欧力推着酷拉皮卡来到了一棵树下，这是他平时从窗口看得最多的地方。酷拉皮卡感激地看了他一眼，随后仰起了头。雷欧力也向上看去。

万籁俱寂，只有云缝间透出月亮的微光。在簌簌吹过的秋风中，酷拉皮卡颤抖着将双手合十在胸口，大颗大颗的泪水突然毫无征兆地涌现。他再次吟咏起了那种难懂的语言，一个个音符接连从酷拉皮卡一张一合的嘴唇之中浮现，如同水泡般浮起、破裂，最终归于无音无光的寂静。酷拉皮卡的声音越来越重，合十的双手无意识地紧紧攥在了一起。  
雷欧力安静地听着酷拉皮卡的祈祷，没想到下一个瞬间，酷拉皮卡突然叫了他的名字。

雷欧力。这个名字夹杂在陌生语音的洪流中一闪而过，但酷拉皮卡发音发得字正腔圆，名字的主人还是听出来了。雷欧力，雷欧力。酷拉皮卡气喘吁吁地念着，不再试图用故乡的语言表述什么，只是反反复复地重复着这个名字。  
雷欧力对自己的大名再熟悉不过，可此刻这个音节听上去却像是某种陌生语言里的生词。那是一门比窟卢塔语更生僻的语言，全世界只有两个人能听懂、也只有两个人会说。这门语言里上上下下只有“雷欧力”这一个词，却在酷拉皮卡的一声声呼唤中被赋予了足够写满一整本词典的涵义。雷欧力，雷欧力，酷拉皮卡慌乱地握住了他的手。白光从云层间散落，两汪池水般的眼里落进两颗摇曳的月亮。  
雷欧力突然绷不住了。

酷拉皮卡，你怎么可能想死呢？  
如果不是深知生命的宝贵，又怎么可能用它换来如此强大的力量？

酷拉皮卡的手滑脱了，他有些难过地笑了笑，再次艰难地讲起了那种除了他以外无人能懂的语言。变幻的唇形最后锁定在了某个简单的音节上。酷拉皮卡重复着，像在念某种令人安心的咒语。雷欧力大概猜到了这个词的意思，因为酷拉皮卡的表情像是回到了某个遥远而安宁的梦境——即使是已经活过百年的老人，在临走时也只是想回到母亲怀中的孩子。

碧蓝眼眸之中的光彩渐渐凝固，酷拉皮卡的喉咙深处滚出阵阵可怕的笑声。雷欧力明白，眼前这个人就要沉入那片寂静而漆黑的深海之中去了。到了最后，他还是听不懂酷拉皮卡在说什么，但他所学到的知识告诉他听觉是人死后最后才会消失的感官。虽然他只会说通用语，但碰巧这是酷拉皮卡听得懂的语言。金色的锚松开了，小船划开水面，驶向遥远的彼岸。于是他擦去眼角的泪花，像那次酷拉皮卡抱着他一样将酷拉皮卡的头抱在怀里，轻声说：

“酷拉皮卡，不要怕。向着有白光的地方去吧。”

完

**Author's Note:**

> 医学相关的内容都请不要深究——不过还是要感谢提供专业知识支持的李女士。  
> 这篇的主要灵感来源于周三那天在咖啡馆的时候旁边坐了一个聋哑人和陪同她的人，两个人一直在用手语聊天，看上去很开心的样子。还有小川洋子的「ことり」，看得人心颤。


End file.
